The present invention relates to a retainer construction for retaining fill in a geotechnical structure. The geotechnical structure may be any suitable structure, such as an embankment, a cutting side, a marine wall such as a quay, the side of an artificial island, a dam, a storage bunker, a mine dump, an unstable slope in a mountainous area, or a wall to contain explosions.
In some of these applications, it is known to use gabions or mattresses, which are generally thought of as being containers with wire or plastics material mesh sides containing stones or rocks. However, the retainer construction of the present invention need not be closed on all sides and need not have a top or bottom closure, and furthermore, the constructions can be of any suitable size, depending upon availability of materials.